


As I Gaze Upon Him

by Tarvok



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Spock's first time wrapping presents for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Gaze Upon Him

As I Gaze Upon Him,  
As thought by James T. Kirk.

By Tarvok 

Rated G. M/M, Gen. Character study. Established relationship. TOS.

 

It is early morning on Christmas Eve. Upon waking and finding my Vulcan elsewhere, I don my favorite fluffy white bathrobe, a steaming cup of coffee, and set on my way to find him.

He is downstairs in the living room, sitting in front of the sofa.

I take in the chaos that surrounds my lover. There is a bright green bow stuck to his left elbow, and a piece of blue with snowmen gift wrap precariously affixed to his hair. His look of somber disappointment is taken relatively well by the far wall. He is enclosed in a flurry of the same gift wrap, while the gift is held gently in his still hands. 

I manage to suppress my amusement into my coffee.

“Jim. Remind me again why I offered to do this,” he states without inflection, nor lifting his eyes from the wall.

I smile openly at him now, and take a step forward, reaching to gently peel the paper from his hair. He looks up at me at this. I am struck, as I always am, by the beauty of his eyes. I place the offending paper onto the sofa behind him, and softly stroke my knuckles along his left cheekbone.

“You thought it might be 'fun'.”

After a slight pause, “Why is this so difficult?”

“Well...” I sit my coffee on a nearby piece of furniture, and slowly slide down to sit next to him. “There's not much logic in unruly, sticky tape and crinkly, easy-torn paper. Would you like some help, Spock?”

“Please.”

 

 


End file.
